Violet Games
by REDRydingHood
Summary: An avid Fan fiction writer is suddenly teleported to the Bleach Dimension/Universe or whatever you call it and forced to play a game with the dimesional being who put her there. what will she do and how will she get back home, does she even want to?


**so yeah this is technically my first fan-fiction but It took me a while to get it posted up here and stuff the first one I posted was a crossover and it was kinda spur of the moment so I still count this as my first Fan Fic its about an avid fan-fic writer who gets stolen by a dimensional being and thrown into the bleach universe. hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters *wistful sigh* I do own Hikari and Meep you no steal .**

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Games Ch 1<strong>

I sat down to my computer and opened up the word document that I'd been working on earlier and needed to finish by tonight when mom called from the other room after seeing the strange blue glow coming out of the dark room,

"You aren't playing those video games again are you Hikari?" she nagged

"you need to work more on your home work, if you did as much homework as you did with those stupid games you'd be out of high school by now.."

"No mom I'm not playing games I'm working on writing something" I interrupted her before she could really get going on her tirade and she walked in to make sure.

"Well ok I guess but don't stay up too late don't forget it's a school night and you have to get up early tomorrow and take Bear to the vets office before you go to school" she reminded me.

"Yes mom I remember I'll only be a few more minutes then I'll go to bed I promise" Bear was my dog he had a cold and my mom had called our vet to tell him that I would be running him down in the morning before school to make sure it wasn't anything more serious.

As my mom left I thought maybe I should just write for another hour and go to bed instead of going until I finished like I had originally planned

I was getting a bit sleepy, but my lovely reviewers were all so persistent and I really wanted to get this out to them a.s.a.p. I sighed mentally looks like another all nighter, oh well it's not like I haven't done this before.

It was about two in the morning when I finally fell asleep at the desk in front of the computer screen thinking about my fic and still mentally writing it.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a violet glow filled the room and a small giggle was heard the glow faded somewhat but didn't go away all together inside it stood a small child like figure<p>

_"So looks like you're really like this?"_ a warm and innocent voice said from the general direction of the figure _"hmm I wonder if we can make things a bit more interesting?"_ Hehe the figure giggled again

_"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" _

Suddenly a booming voice sounded in the figures head **"MEEP YOU ARENT CAUSING TROUBLE IN THE DIMENSIONS AGAIN ARE YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU ARE CAUGHT!" **

The figure, Meep, turned around frantically and said "_I wasn't doing nothing just looking around, this one's interesting" _after all it wasn't a lie it was just a double negative, Meep giggled again and placed her hands on the sleeping humans back.

"_Now let's see, oh perfect let's send you to that dimension." _Meep giggled once more in anticipation, _"but in order not to get caught I have to make it balanced so let's make a double"_

The figures hands spread slowly apart and suddenly there were two Hikari's one asleep on the desk and the other floating three feet above the floor as if being carried by someone.

_"Alright let's tweak a little here and a little there so she won't be too much in danger over there, no we don't want to hurt her just have a little fun that's right, and here, we, go!"_ the violet light suddenly grew much brighter as it engulfed both Meep and Hikari then it vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p>I was floating inside a violet light *hmm? I must be dreaming or something, strange dream* then I heard a giggle from my left <em>"hi there Hikari!"<em>

I looked around to see where the voice came from and only saw the fuzzy outline of a small figure that I couldn't quite make out, "um hello?" the figure giggled again and floated closer though I still could only make out fuzzy edges.

"Um where am I? Is this some kind of dream?" I asked the floating figure and it giggled, so helpful.

_"It can be whatever you want it to be if you say it's a dream then sure."_ the figure said in its warm and childlike voice. _"But in order to wake up from this dream you have to play a game with me."_

"A game? Like what type of game?" I ask suspiciously I sure hope its not like chess or something because I suck at chess. Maybe it's twister or something that could be over quickly, or maybe...

"_Ha ha no its nothing like that it's a different kind of game," _the figure interrupted my train of thought, _"in this game you have to find something I've hidden, there's no time limit just that you can't go back until you find it its simple really!"_

"So wait I have to find something in this?" I said skeptically looking around at the vast purpleness.

"_No silly, I'm taking you to the playing grounds it will be familiar to you and yet oh so different"_ giggled the figure, not making any sense at all now. _"I've given you the abilities you'll need there but you'll have to figure out what they are for yourself hehe," _she trailed off before stating, _"Oh here we are now do try not to get yourself killed because that would just ruin the game you see?" _

"Wait killed! What do you mean killed!" I shouted back towards the figure as it started to fade away into the purple mist.

"_Hehe don't worry just do your best oh and you might want to duck when you land"_ the voice said in my head with a giggle and then was gone.

* * *

><p>"oh joy, well at least this could all just be a dream, yeah I'm gonna say it's a dream that will keep me from going completely crazy for sure" little did I know that this was only the beginning of the crazy.<p>

The purple started to glow brighter still and I almost wanted to close my eyes but at the same time something was starting to form within it and I wanted to see what it was. It looked like some backstreet of … Japan? What the Frick? Where was I?

I looked around and saw an old run down shop in a yard and then it hit me … literally a ladder held by none other than Tessai from bleach that's always doing the housework in Urahara's shop, yeah right in the back of the head, the last two thoughts that ran through my head were first, "OMG I'm in Karakura town!"And then "damn I should have listened to that undersized purple giggle monster" and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter one!<strong>

**haha so how'd you like it? I know its not quite as long as I thought it would be but it was just the perfect spot to cut it off. and yes I will get to the bleach part soon haha. **

**Hikari: REVIEW!**

**me: ummm O.o ...ok...**

**Hikari: o.o srry reflex heheh... btw, wth! i'm unconscious woman! hurry it up!**

**me: ok ok *sits down to write more* **

**Meep: please review it helps RED think faster!**


End file.
